Red Dragon of Domination
by Ciel du Nord
Summary: I, who shall awaken... shall slowly emasculate you, fry your reproductive organs with Angel's tears then douse them with Holy water before making you eat them if your soul is not of the best quality. -With all my hate and never yours, Ddraig. One-shot series!
1. Chapter 1

**Prison breaks Men but excites Beasts**

 ** _I, who shall awaken,_**

 _Shall slowly emasculate you, fry your reproductive organs with Angel's tears then douse it with Holy water before making you eat it if your soul is not of the best quality._

Ddraig peeked through his metaphorical heavy-lidded eyelids. He immediately regretted his choice.

His what's-his-name prison had a mediocre intelligence, a pathetic body and a disgusting soul. Nothing could be achieved with it. Lust filled the thing's mind and blinded its eyes in its waking hours and did things to its lower parts Ddraig would have preferred not to know about while his host had perverted dreams.

"It might be difficult for you to accept, but creatures such as devils and angels do exist. You are a reincarnated devil, Issei-kun."

Even worse, the thing named Issei was a human-turned-devil. It seemed wretched trash could still degrade itself no matter the circumstances. Ddraig hoped for its quick death. It was nothing personal really. Trash was just meant to be swept away.

He heard his prison cursing its Sacred Gear on multiple occasions. **Twice Critical** didn't seem to be to its liking. Ddraig could have commiserated with the thing, but like host, like Sacred Gear. It was a mediocre Gear with a puny excuse of a dragon inside. The senseless cannon fodder was beyond the realm of mediocrity. At least, it tried to better itself with mellow training–

"Buchou's oppai is so wonderful ~ I hope she will let me touch them."

Ddraig had thought too highly of his prison, the pervert just wanted to touch breasts.

The dragon decided he was not going to reveal himself until his prison went through the first stage. Then, the points of borrowing would be open and maybe he would guide it to greater planes. The sorry state of trash-san's soul made him averse to the idea. Ddraig also sincerely doubted such a miracle would occur.

Yet it happened.

"Aria!"

For a maiden, whose purity and utter stupidity had been her downfall, trash-san became thoroughly-beaten-down-by-angry-ex-girlfriend-san.

Finally, the beast used its rage and claws to become a hatchling dragon. "Don't you fucking touch her, Raynare!"

 **Twice Critical** disappeared into nothingness to let something far more powerful take over.

 **[Boost]**

Ddraig watched as a crumb of a crumb of a crumb of his force went through one of the point of borrowing, illuminating his prison and the boy's soul. He did not fill the familiar ache of hollowness and goodbye fill him for the piece of himself that would never come back. The hatchling was that weak.

 **[Boost]**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!"

The boy took far too many hits, cursed like a sailor and moved like a prey, but he won in the end.

Ddraig peered through the darkness of his prison, of Hyoudou Isssei's soul. Its soul showed improvements.

"This is the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. It's one of the thirteen Longinus." Ddraig heard the trepidation of the red-haired Devil when she said his name. Anticipation and hope could meld and make something wondrous as much as they could transform into despair. The lackluster talent of his black sheep would certainly make her despair and hate the very day she thought that transforming his prison into a Devil was a good idea.

"I've got a strong Gear?!" The boy rejoiced, of course.

Ddraig wanted to admonish his false thoughts. _No, it is not the Gear that is strong. I am._

His juvenile host forgot about all about his presumed power when he saw his Buchou half-naked.

Ddraig stayed silent in the shade of the youngster's thoughts. The portion of souls of his ancient hosts that were shackled to him stayed silent, as always. They clamored only if they had to fight against the new, fresh prison. They rarely went to their fellow inmate's sides. They resented him. Their soul would forever be fragmented, never to be completely at peace. They resented the pain they went through, the searing and parting of a part of their soul, his to keep and theirs to lose. They resented the fact they would never rest in peace.

Pathetic fools.

Power always came with a price, especially when you borrowed the power of another. He told the least disgusting of his hosts as such, but they always rebuked him, claiming they would overthrow fate and _God'_ s system. They rebuffed the truth; they would break free from a curse they didn't want, they said. They never said no to the power, the fame, the women and men, the money and all the things that they could get from him though.

In the end, none overthrew the system. _His_ perfection couldn't be destroyed by _His_ creations.

In the real world, events sped up and amused him greatly. A little, powerless she-devil used her wits to entrance his host to get out of an unwanted wedding with a rightly dubbed "roasted chicken". (Ddraig had to acquiesce to some of his host's thoughts. Kids who surrounded themselves with only women and wore flimsy clothes had something weird to prove. At least his young prison had a normal fashion sense.)

It didn't work, of course, because her wits couldn't be considered anything special.

And yet again, his host went through sloppy training, made friends (those devils were way too desperate for a friend. Hyoudou Issei was barely acceptable as a host.) and prepared himself to win for his master. Master whose heart he pursued without even noticing it.

Even worse, his host was worryingly blind. The maiden-turned-devil that smelled nice liked his host and disliked women that could steal him. The fallen-turned-devil liked to tease him too much for it to be normal. The cute Youkai had a soft spot for him. The she-devil with red hair was falling, slowly and all at once.

Ugh, the amount of sugar Ddraig had to endure would have made his teeth rot if he had had any left.

Of course, after so much easy sweat and hypocrite's tears, the power of friendship was supposed to obliterate anything on its passage...not.

The roasted chicken beat his host so _very_ shamefully. Outright cold flames and a stupid temper got his prison on his knees. Ddraig hoped it would be the end of their one-sided partnership. He would keep a bit of Hyoudou Issei's soul and put it with all the unworthy ones. One more on a count of far too many. Unluckily, the boy didn't die and received the help of an interesting red-haired Devil.

"I may not show favoritism, but Rias is still my beloved sister."

 _You have a most powerless and uninteresting sister, swine._ He had other names for her (scarlet woman, swine, childish, stick-up-her-bass, daughter-of-filthy-rich-parents-that-never-disciplined-her...) but since his coloring looked very becoming on her, he did not comment more on her conduct.

Either she would mature and maybe survive life; either she would die an ugly death.

The dragon sighed. Beautiful girls should not have ugly deaths. They made the strangest, worst pictures. Ones that haunted dreams and nightmares.

"Ddraig, lend me your power! I need to save Buchou!"

Ddraig blinked. It was the first time that host decided to speak with him. Of course, it would be for more power. More, more, more. Humans seemed to have a deep love for that word.

The Dragon sympathised and chuckled in the inferno of his nonexistent heart.

 _The devil wants the Dragon's power._

[I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice.]

The Dragon tricked the devil.

Nothing was worth the sacrifice. His partner lost an arm. The poor, stupid boy also shackled a bigger part of his soul to the Sacred Gear. It, admittedly, looked brighter and stronger everytimes the inmate dared to pollute his gaze with its sight. Ddraig couldn't be too greedy and take it all or Hades would put his dead nose in his business. He didn't that old God anywhere near him and his collection until he could break free.

His partner barely won thanks to an underhanded trick. It still counted apparently. The boy puffed his chest around to show his nonexistent muscles and total lack of understanding of the events that had just transpired.

As joy and love bloomed outside, Ddraig coiled around the most tranquil memories of Issei.

His hosts all acted in the same way at the beginning. None of them understood. None of them had been near satisfactory either, even the one hailed as the strongest. Strongest? He wouldn't have lasted very long against a merciful Ddraig. He would have been stamped and made into a fine carpet by a ruthless Albion.

They nonchalantly borrowed his power and thought themselves great when they could use a modicum of it. Ha! If only he could crush their tiny, powerless body under his paw.

Only Hyoudou's obsession for the humanoid fairer sex and his dream to be a Harem-King were of note. The human-turned-devil thought and lived for their bountiful or not so bouncy bosom. It could be annoying at times.

"Ddraig, Buchou's oppai was so nice yesterday~"

 _Shut up, you devil shit stain._

"Ddraig, please, is there a way to cure Saki? He really thinks Kaichou is more beautiful than Buchou! Jeezus-OUCH!"

 _Serves you right._

"Ddraig, who is the best Marvel's villain?"

[I do not know what you are rambling about.]

"What! You don't know Marvel?!"

 _Ddraig this, Ddraig that._ His new partner treated him like he was his friend. The Dragon didn't make friends with devils. He fried them nicely and then, sometimes, ate them when they smelled good. He often regretted after. They always gave him dire stomach burns.

No, Ddraig did not make friends with devils and even less with his prisons. Ultimately, they died and resented him for things he had nothing to do with. Not entirely. He hadn't demanded to be imprisoned so dishonorably by his brethren.

He hadn't asked his hosts to use him as a toy either. They decided that on their own. God's system did the rest. It permitted the use of his power by a select few, but in return, they would help him break free. Their souls would pay the amount needed for him to get out. His brethren thought he was unloved by their Father, but _He_ was all loving and forgiving even to the Red Dragon of Domination.

"Buchou, do I really have to train today? I kinda feel sick..."

 _A slacker and an idiot._ _Wonderful_. His new host seemed unaware of what would happen to his soul on his dying bed, though he did know his predecessors were with the Dragon. It wasn't anything new, but Ddraig felt irked every time a new fact proved his host was genuinely stupid.

One memorable time stood out. His host had simply thought that peeping at girls from the exact same spot where he had been found out the previous time was the best idea he could possibly form.

Ddraig had cheered a bit for the girls as his host had gotten a beating. _Kick the balls, girls!_

How much he had longed to dismember the stupid pervert during that all too short moment. Unluckily, whatever-his-name-was had no idea what his inmate dreamt to do with his ribs and eyeballs after he would extract them from his corpse. The little boy would most certainly shit in his tiny underpants and run away crying to his master while covering his pathetic excuse of genitalia if he even heard the beginning of the dragon's ruminating.

Stupidity could kill the boy where monstrous foes and infinitely stronger allies hadn't. Stupidity could emasculate him. The dragon didn't hope for his partner's death. (However, he did bet on when and where the second would happen.)

Ddraig earnestly wished Hyoudou Issei would live a bit more. From mediocre, his soul had gone to acceptable and it was even on the fringes of being exceptional. Thus, for now, the prisoner tried to be amiable. Such a priceless soul would reduce his time considerably. He had to do everything in his power to help Issei Hyoudou grow just a bit more.

One day, one glorious day, he would feel the wind play on his scales again.

He would leave his prison behind and taste peace.

 _x_

First one-shot of the series! Ddraig is an old grouchy grampa here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God.**

Ddraig rarely dreamt.

"Father, wait for me."

"Fear my flames, heathens!"

"Albion, go back to your puppies. I'll take care of the big bad Dragon."

"Fuck you, brother!"

His eyes snapped open. Issei woke up.

He could still feel _His_ hands caressing his scales.

"Ddraig?" Issei whispered, for once alone in his bed. He sprawled his scrawny limbs in all directions.

"What is it?" The Dragon asked.

"I had a really weird dream. I saw Albion –we were fighting - and a dude wearing white clothes stared at me. I felt..." Issei trailed off and scratched his cheek. "I think I was naked."

- _Dominance_.

That was a way to put it, the Dragon supposed. A prey always felt as feeble as a newborn in front of its killer. But calling _Him_ 'dude' was a bit much.

"Mayhap I accidently shared some of my memories with you, partner." How odd that his host could see what he had dreamt of. It never happened before. He eyed the points of borrowing, but nothing had changed. Issei's soul still shined softly through them.

"Oh." Issei nodded as if it explained everything. "Nobody says 'mayhap' now, Ddraig." He chuckled.

"What a shame." _I can't cook you up with my flames._ "It is a fine word."

Issei hummed and left his bed. "If you say so."

And that was it. Ddraig did not ask what Issei saw. His flow of emotions was so steady and calm; the boy hadn't seen anything important, he was sure of it. Just Albion and a 'dude wearing white clothes' who happened to be the late God of the Christian faith. The one the Dragon stole the principles of domination from. The one who taught him how to use fire. The one who named him Ddraig.

Ddraig hadn't hatched from an egg like many younger dragons had. He appeared, Power personified.

Once upon the day of his birth, only one person had been present in the void surrounding his hatch. God had watched as a mass of power had formed a small body of red scales and sharp teeth. _His_ arms had been warm and _His_ presence, unbearable. Ddraig had coiled on himself, incapable of forming a thought. Fear was his blood, his first feeling.

"Be at peace, child." A voice had rumbled in his heart.

And at peace, he had been. He had opened his eyes for the first time and seen perfection.

He had tried to move, shaky limbs and clumsy movements, fascinated by the colorful void –beautiful, cold, home- surrounding them. He tried to touch with his claws the golden feathers in front of him. They had been soft against his hide and had tickled his small and soft scales.

Such had been their first meeting.

Ddraig learnt many things under _Him_. He never forgot their first meeting. He never forgot how he had felt that day.

 _When one knows fear, one can fight it. If one can do this, one can do anything._

Hyoudou Issei had learnt that the hard way with Raynare and many other stronger foes. He had fought against the odds and himself so many times. His soul, each time, became purer and valiant. Exactly what Ddraig needed to be set free. His fragment of soul would suffice to breach the points of borrowing of his prison. The Sacred Gear would then collapse on itself without Ddraig's power keeping it intact. That was quite ironic. The very thing that constricted him worked because of him and his magic.

The Angels had thought it a good punishment for his crimes. Ddraig had laughed at their faces. They just wanted to get their revenge without looking exactly like their fallen brothers. The Fallen had been frank about their hate. They killed him after all.

They paid with blood for the infamy of killing Albion. They paid with tears for the death of God; if they hadn't fallen, the Great War wouldn't have happened. They forced their Father to take actions against them.

Azazel still disliked him. He could see it in his prideful eyes. And Michael wasn't as neutral as he thought he was. He eyed his host with far too much contempt and gave him a most shitty gift. A holy sword is just a stick with a pointy end for a person like his partner who didn't wield such objects.

Ddraig didn't pay much attention to them since he had found himself shackled to Issei. They couldn't do anything to him. His prison was also his sanctuary. They had trashed his nest, but they couldn't destroy the bars they had put together themselves.

He stared again at his host's soul. He could do that for hours, mesmerized by the outstanding growth and the thousands of possibilities. Each of their foes made him stronger. Each of his adventures made him braver. Now, if only his partner could forget he liked titties way too much, Ddraig could sleep at ease. And romance. Romance had nothing at all to do with them. (The maiden was cute though. ) Also, if he could trash Albion's host a bit more and not have his ass kicked in return, the Dragon would the happiest prisoner in the world.

The idea of Albion winning their last bout horrified him more than the fact that the world now knew him as the 'Oppai Dragon' thanks to his perverted partner.

He forgave the boy in the darkest corner of his non-existent heart. After all, thanks to Hyoudou Issei's fragment of soul, he would be able to wreck his prison after the boy's death.

And then...

Ddraig had no body. It perished when he had been locked up. His power, out of the restraints of the sacred Gear, would dilute in the air and his soul would disappear. No final peace for the Dragon. No eternity with his friends and his foes in Hades' domain. The fragments would find their rightful owners in the after-life and all would be in order.

Ddraig would return to nothingness.

* * *

What do you think of this fic? Good, bad, needs to be improved? I'm taking your suggestions for the next chapters!


End file.
